In integrated circuit (IC) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation non-volatile memory devices. RRAM is a memory structure including an array of RRAM cells each stores a bit of data using resistance, rather than electronic charge. Particularly, each RRAM cell includes a resistance variable layer, the resistance of which can be adjusted to represent logic “0” or logic “1”.
From an application point of view, RRAM has many advantages. RRAM has a simple cell structure and CMOS logic comparable processes which result in a reduction of the manufacturing complexity and cost in comparison with other non-volatile memory structures. Despite the attractive properties noted above, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing RRAM. Various techniques directed at configurations and materials of these RRAMs have been implemented to try and further improve device performance.